Eminent
by MyFavoriteStuff
Summary: Everything changed when his Mother sent him off too a boarding school, can he find his real Father or is he even still alive? [This is just a starter, will continue if its worth it.]


There was trickles of rain pouring down onto the poorly built house I call a home, It was small and cold, damp overwhelms me when I enter and the three bedrooms barely have enough room to fit me and my 3 older brothers in.  
My Mother is abusive, she constantly tells me how I was a mistake and how she wasn't even sure how she could give birth monstrosity like me, she blames me for her almost dying in labour due to unknown effects.  
I don't know who or where my father is, I don't even know if he is still alive, neither does my Mother, her Ex left her for my birth when they found out that I wasn't his child and my Mother blames that on me aswell.  
"Jake, get up!" My mother, screaming at my absence would wake me up instantly. My eyes would flicker open productively but sourly and my torso would move and tilt forward to sit up on my bed.  
"Don't make me tell you twice" My mother would scream again before banging on the railing downstairs to rattle my nerves.  
"I'm coming!" I'd reply, sobbing while my feet would swing over the bedside and land on the floor.  
My body would lift up of the bed and my Brothers would still be asleep, I'd try my best not to wake them.  
"Get ready, we are going somewhere" My mother yelled as she'd settle now with hearing my footsteps through the creaky floor.  
I find it best not to ask questions so I'd just put on some decent clothes and walk downstairs.  
My mother would catch a glance at me and her gaze would pierce me as her eyes caught up with mine.  
"Get in the car" She'd say, standing up and picking up her keys.  
"Okay..." I'd say, the volume of my voice fading out.  
The keys would rattle as she'd walk outside, trying to quicken as the rain started attacking us.  
"Hurry" She'd spit before getting in the car, the keys rattling as she'd turn them while her cold hand would shake.  
The car would violently chug as the rusty engine started up and struggled to move. "Where are we going?" I'd ask, turning my head so my eyes are pointing at my mothers.  
"Somewhere" She'd reply, turning her head back to check the house.  
"How long are we going to be driving for?" I'd ask.  
My mother would look at me, impatiently and give me the 'Stop asking questions' look which I have got a surprisingly lot of times.  
My head turned to the windshield and then to the cold window. I'd lean my head on it as I am still rusty and extremely tired.  
An hour of silence, my Mother would stop at a school, a boarding school which was old and grey.  
"Follow me" She'd say, turning of the engine and stepping out of the car.  
Entering the school, it would almost be empty, very scarse and timid.  
"Aah... you are here" I'd hear, an old British man with a very classy accent would appear from around a corner. "Please... this way" He'd bow his head.  
My Mother would follow him and I'd follow her, we'd enter an office, assuming it was his we both sat down in front of a desk.  
The British man would give my Mother paperwork to sign and everything would be a blare to me as I had no idea what was going on.  
After a few minutes, it came to me. 'Is she leaving me here?' I'd ask myself.  
My face would grow impatient and I'd feel abandoned as my Mother would sign the papers.  
"Thank you very much" He'd say  
"No... thank you" My mother would reply, glancing at me coldly before standing up and leaving the room.  
Getting up to follow her, "Uh, where do you think you are going, Mr Riley?" He'd ask.  
I'd stop for a second and then carry on walking. "Hey!" He'd scream at my quickly moving back.  
"Mom!" I'd shout as she'd be rushing out of the school.  
She'd turn her head and then back forward.  
I'd feel a slight tug on my arm, then the tug got stronger until it was a drag.  
"No!" I shout as men in white would be holding me back and not letting me go any further.  
"NO!" I'd scream, my eyes tearing up.  
Wind would soon start to form around me, loose papers would fly, any candles would light violently and the lights would flicker.  
"Mom!" I'd scream, a tear falling down my cheek.  
Within a second or two I notice all that is happening around me but after the third second, all I could feel was the impact of a blunt item and my skull colliding and then... darkness.


End file.
